


Neither Should You

by CuriousThimble



Series: Fictober 2020 [22]
Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Sex, Sex in the Stacks, mature - Freeform, the Plan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:14:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27167107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuriousThimble/pseuds/CuriousThimble
Summary: Jowan's plan begins to form.
Relationships: Jowan/Lily (Dragon Age)
Series: Fictober 2020 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948270
Kudos: 2





	Neither Should You

Jowan grinned and snapped the book closed. He couldn’t believe his luck. Who would have thought a slim little diary would have made it into the enormous Circle library  _ and _ go unnoticed all these years? Perhaps because it looked so plain and boring, he’d only found it because he’d been pretending to clean the shelves while waiting for Lily.

“Jowan?”

He looked up, his smile growing at the sight of her. She looked so pretty in the dim light of the glowstones, set low for the night. They made her look like a dream, her red hair softly falling around her shoulders and the chantry robe hugging her curves.

Silently, he put a finger to his lips and pointed to a tiny nook created in the space where two shelves almost met. You had to squeeze between them to get in, but once you were there you were near invisible. With a bright smile, she followed him, slipping into the small space just big enough for two.

“Lily,” he breathed, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her deeply. He’d been waiting all week for a chance to meet with her, and the longing for more thundered through his veins. Their tongues dance and teased one another as he lifted her robes, wanting to feel flesh and not fabric for once.

Lily broke away, pushing at his hands. “Not  _ here _ ,” she whispered, moving his hands back to her waist.

“Lily—”

“No,” she said, soothing him with a kiss. “I’m not going to let you hike up my skirts and have me whenever you like.”

Jowan groaned and rubbed himself against her so she could feel how hard he was. “But Lily,” he pleaded, hands sliding down to grip her backside and press her closer. “You know how much I love you.”

“I love you, Jowan,” she said, letting her head fall back so he could kiss and nibble her neck. “But I want us to be together for  _ real _ .”

“What do you mean, for  _ real _ ?” he asked, raising his head and frowning at her.

“I want to have a real life,” she said, sliding a hand down his front and gripping his erection. “Not a weekly tryst in the shadows. I can’t stay here forever, and neither should you.”

Closing his eyes, he bucked into her hand desperately. “And what am I supposed to do about that?” he asked. “I can’t exactly walk out of here.”

“Yes you can,” she said, eyes sparkling and she drew him close for another kiss, her hand tightening on him.

Jowan couldn’t think straight when she did this. He reached for her robes again, and this time she didn’t stop him, instead releasing him to bunch his own in her hands. “How?” he gasped as they fumbled with clothing and his own unsure hands. 

Lily waited until he’d lifted her up and pressed her against the heavy bookcase. “Let’s steal your phylactery,” she moaned, guiding him inside her.


End file.
